The present invention relates generally to the field of a stabilization devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a device that enables individuals with sub-optimal posterior muscular recruitment to stabilize the femur within the pelvic cavity to force optimal posterior muscular recruitment, and a neutral spine, alleviating both anterior and posterior pelvic tilt while standing, sitting or when engaging in functional exercise.
Physical inactivity, and specifically sitting, results in poor neural output to the posterior chain, shortened hip flexors and gluteal atrophy, leading to a sub-optimal hip stability, anterior pelvic tilt (APT) and posterior pelvic tilt (PPT), ultimately, causing muscular reciprocal inhibition, poor movement patterns and often physical pain.
The gluteals, hamstrings, external obliques, rectus abdominus muscles become lengthened, weakened and underactive, and the psoas, rectus femoris, tensor fascia latae, erector spinae become shortened and overactive.
The muscular inhibition from APT and PPT leads to sub-optimal muscle recruitment and poor movement patterns when performing daily functional activities (squatting, standing, pressing, etc.) And when performing the same functional movements during exercise. This poor form leads to back and knee discomfort and pain, and often many other downstream physical ailments that currently plague the U.S. Population. It's estimated that 80% of the U.S Population experiences back pain in their lives and will continue to worsen due to sitting.
Optimizing proper muscle recruitment while performing daily functional activities and/or exercise through verbal cueing is extremely difficult due to muscular inhibition and motor pattern deficiencies driven by neural reliance on the psoas, rectus femoris, tensor fascia latae, erector spinae become shortened and overactive during movement.
Optimizing proper muscle recruitment while performing daily functional activities and/or exercise through verbal cueing is extremely difficult due to muscular inhibition and motor pattern deficiencies. Due to extended sitting the body develops a neural reliance on the psoas, rectus femoris, tensor fascia latae and erector spinae, which become shortened and overactive during movement, causing sub-optimal recruitment of the posterior chain, leading to poor movement patterns, pain and injury of the knees and lower back due to excessive loading.
Since neural output to the posterior chain is deficient as a result of sitting, mechanical stability is leveraged by stabilizing the femur within the pelvic cavity, thus forcing the recruitment of the gluteal, hamstring, external obliques, rectus abdominus muscles.